


Interruptions

by alt_universe_me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_universe_me/pseuds/alt_universe_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Amy distracts the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Apple_pathways on Livejournal for fandom_stocking.

“Well, Rory,” Amy said, opening the door to their bedroom and pulling him inside. “Care to take up where we left off before we were interrupted?”

“That sounds good. Sounds more than good, actually, but what about the Doctor?”

“Oh, don’t worry about him. I told him there was a light on the TARDIS console that kept blinking out of sync every seven hundred blinks. He’ll be distracted for a while.”

“That wasn’t very nice,” Rory said, still trying to be the voice of responsibility even as Amy tugged him down onto the bed and started kissing him right on the sensitive spot of his neck.

“God, Amy, that’s…that’s good,” Rory mumbled, moving his hands to her waist as she climbed on top of him.

“Amy! Rory!” the Doctor called, flinging open the door without a second thought and striding into the room. For a moment, the Doctor just stared at them with a confused sort of expression on his face. Rory let out a frustrated little half-moan, half-whimper.

“What is it now, Doctor?” Amy asked, barely concealing the annoyance in her voice.

The Doctor looked as if he were about to say one thing, stopped himself, and then finally said, “You lied about the light on the console!”

“So? You lie about lots of things.” Amy shot back, unfazed.

“That was the light on the temporal discombobulation module. It was very worrying. Any problems with that part of the console could be very dangerous.”

“Oh? Is that why you did a little leap of joy before you ran to get your toolbox? I think you were even humming a little tune,” Amy said.

“Well, maybe, yes, okay, but I’ll have you know the tune was very danger appropriate, and why in the name of Rassilon are you dressed like that?” The Doctor’s voice had risen in pitch steadily until his now evident distress culminated on that last word.

“It’s just for fun, Doctor,” Amy explained as Rory’s face flushed underneath her, looking especially red for a Roman Centurion. “Haven’t you ever heard of spicing things up a bit? A little bit of roleplay?”

“But…how on Earth would a policewoman and a Roman soldier even meet?” The Doctor’s voice got impossibly higher as he started pacing back and forth in their room, “That doesn’t even make sense. Why, you’d have to be part of a temporal anomaly to even— “

“Doctor,” Amy interrupted his tirade with a calm voice. “I think this requires a hands-on explanation. Don’t you think so, Rory?”

Rory looked thoughtful for a moment before giving a firm nod.

“Oh, this is going to be fascinating,” the Doctor said, moving over to the bed and flopping down, only to prop himself up on one elbow and peer inquisitively at them both. “What shall I roleplay as? Oh, I know, I could pretend to be a physicist just discovering a new theory! Also, I could say I’ve just run out of chalk. What do you think?”

“I…think you may be missing the point, Doctor,” Rory said.

“But that’s okay,” Amy added. “We’re very good teachers.”

 

~end~


End file.
